Amiga Mía
by Lore-chan
Summary: Otro Songfics....uf! en verdad no es muuucho romance.....tan sólo más amistad.


Amiga Mía  
  
1 Por: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
  
como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
  
que me confesado entre copas  
  
  
  
Te sentaste en mi cama y me miraste con tristeza. Yo también. Sabía perfectamente de quién me venías a hablar. Y como siempre te escuché con atención, todo… cada palabra, cada gesto. Traté de ayudarte, sabes que no soy bueno en dar consejos y aún así siempre acudes a mi.  
  
Me pediste un vaso con agua entre tus lágrimas que no tardaban en rodar por sus rosadas mejillas cada vez que hablabas de él.  
  
  
  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueñas de noche  
  
y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
  
te desabrochas pensando en su manos.  
  
  
  
Me dio rabia el no poder ayudarte más allá de las palabras. Porque yo sabía que las palabras se las lleva el viento, y, desgraciadamente, tu dolor seguirá ahí, aún cuando te llene de hermosas palabras para reconfortarte.  
  
Saliste de mi cuarto diciendo ir al baño. Regresaste mal, temblabas completamente.  
  
  
  
Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando.  
  
  
  
Te estreché entre mis brazos, tratando de traspasarte un poco de calor. Porque a parte de que temblabas, estabas fría.  
  
Amiga mía, estoy aquí y tú lo sabes, siempre lo estaré, siempre. Esperándote en mi cuarto a escucharte con paciencia. No dudes en buscarme. Nunca.  
  
  
  
Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
  
escucharme nombrarle.  
  
!Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
  
  
  
Te separaste de mi y secaste tus lágrimas. Esperé que me dijeras gracias, pero no. Me pediste una noche en mi cuarto. Conmigo. Me asombré, pero no me negué. Sabía que la compañía te haría bien y yo quería ser tu compañía.  
  
Arrendaremos una películas, comeremos esa comida chatarra que te encanta y lo olvidaremos por un instante. Olvídalo por un instante, aunque sé que te será difícil.  
  
  
  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
  
que es lo que a él le hace falta.  
  
  
  
Descansaste sobre mi cama, mientras iba por tu ya quinto vaso con agua. Al volver, te encuentro llorando, otra vez. Me siento mal, quisiera que no sufrieras más.  
  
-Discutimos… - me dijiste.  
  
Te extendí el vaso, no prestaste atención y el contenido cayó. Lloraste, llevándote las manos a la cara; tratando de no seguir sollozando.  
  
  
  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
  
  
  
Puse la televisión. Tú dormías. Te observé a mi lado, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Sonreí sin ninguna razón, quizás el tenerte junto a mi me hacía feliz.  
  
Parecías una niña…como antes, cuando el amor no te hería. Cuando sólo este era tu emblema.  
  
  
  
Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,  
  
de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
  
  
  
Escuché decir su nombre, lo pronunciaste mientras dormías. ¿Por qué lo sigues amando?. Te abrasaste a mi y abriste tus ojos humedecidos. Apagué el televisor dándome cuenta que no lo necesitaríamos. Me preguntaste por enésima vez ¿Qué podías hacer?, te respondí que en verdad ya acabaras con todo.  
  
  
  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
  
no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;  
  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
  
  
  
Volviste a dormir, creo que pensando en lo que te contesté. Besé tu frente y devolviste mi gesto con una sonrisa. Nuevamente prendí la televisión y la dejé en el canal 8, daban una película triste, la que tú querías ver en el verano pasado. Sería un tonto si te despertara para que la vieras, ahora. Una especie de masoquismo.  
  
  
  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
  
que toda esta historia me importa  
  
porque eres mi amiga.  
  
  
  
Amablemente hiciste el desayuno. Y lo bueno es que sabes que amo lo que preparas, más si es para mi.  
  
Sonó el teléfono, lo miraste nerviosa.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Buenos días, deseo confirmar un envío de rosas blancas…  
  
-No, está equivocado – dije.  
  
-Oh! Mil disculpas.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
Suspiraste un tanto tranquila al saber que no era él quien llamaba.  
  
  
  
Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
  
como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
  
que me confesado entre copas  
  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche ...  
  
  
  
Ordenamos el departamento, nos reímos de cosas tontas, como antes. Ensuciaste tu blusa con mermelada de papaya, la verdad la ensucié yo…durante nuestra 'guerra' de comida. Por unos momentos olvidaste tus problemas y sólo fuimos tú y yo…  
  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
  
que es lo que a él le hace falta.  
  
  
  
Nos sentamos cansados en el sofá. Prendí la televisión y nuevamente su recuerdo vino a ti al ver a aquel hombre parecido a él.  
  
-Yo creo que las cosas van a mejorar, siempre y cuando arreglen sus diferencias… - te dije.  
  
-Es casi imposible…  
  
-No lo creo, tan sólo debes conversar con él, hazlo.  
  
-Estoy cansada de arreglar nuestras diferencias, Koushirou.  
  
-Dios!, ¿por qué sigues con él aún?.  
  
Te quedaste callada sin saber que responder o simplemente no querías encontrar tu respuesta.  
  
  
  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
  
  
  
Aquel silencio fue casi eterno, sentí el ruido de las bocinas de los automóviles. El aire entró por un gran ventanal frente a nosotros. Suspiramos en un tiempo.  
  
Tomé tu mano con fuerza…y lamenté, como siempre, el tener que quedarme sin palabras cuando tu te quedabas así, callada. Porque no sabía adecuadamente qué decirte, para que ya no sufrieras.  
  
  
  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
  
que toda esta historia me importa  
  
porque eres mi amiga.  
  
  
  
Saliste de mi departamento, te despedí ofreciéndote mi ayuda y apoyo acompañado con un beso en tu mejilla que sé que más tarde se llenará de lágrimas.  
  
Ya te ibas, pero me faltaba algo que decirte…  
  
-¡Sora! – te grité.  
  
Volteaste con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Aquí…aquí voy a estar siempre que me necesites…  
  
  
  
1.1 Amiga Mía…  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
Wow! No lo creo es un fics de Sora!!! Me asombro de mi misma ^_^  
  
Bueno la verdad no me quise comprometer poniendo nombres ….Puede ser, Taichi, Yamato, Jyou… puede ser cualquiera el que por ella sufría.  
  
He quedado completamente feliz con este Songfics…Alejandro Sanz … me llena de inspiración y antes de que esta se valla escribiré otro Songfics con letras de sus canciones…  
  
Comentarios a: lorena_chan90@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Cualquier copia, reproducción u otros de mi fanfics sin mi autorización será castigado ( lo digo en serio, ya que alguien por ahí tomó un fic mío y le puso su nombre) sean originales, usen la cabeza…  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora afortunadamente no me pertenece sino a la Toe, Akiyoshi Hongo…Tai también le pertenece a la Toei… =(  
  
La letra es de Alejandro Sanz y la historia MÍA. 


End file.
